


Night Shift

by AnnaIsHuntingStories



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaIsHuntingStories/pseuds/AnnaIsHuntingStories
Summary: "How did Judy end up having a major attraction for her partner? She didn't know, and spending extra time at work with him was not helping either." (This is my first Zootopia one-shot, in English. Sorry for any mistakes made xD, :P I'm taking this as practice)
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 26





	Night Shift

Flustered. That was the feeling she was having in that exact moment. She blamed Chief Bogo for making them took the night shift, but it was an "important" mission and they were in charge of it. Or at least that's what he said before he threw tons of paperwork at them.

Lucky for her, they were almost done. Just 20-30 minutes more and then it was over.  
She could go home and scream the hell out in frustration just to fall asleep right after.

How did she end up having a major attraction for her cop partner?

He's not even that cute. She lied to herself, because it was easier that way.

"So, who do you believe is the one?" Nick's voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Who do you think killed Carlie Jones?"

Oh right, the famous Carlie Jones. The girl was only 22 when she got shot by someone in a van outside a bar, in front of her friends. The ZPD homicide department took the case and found out that she used to date a drug dealer, so they started investigating him. Unfortunately, they found him dead too... a week later.

The case was giving them a big headache but they were finally close to find the matching lead. That was until the FBI took the case because there was something dirtier than an homicide.

"Carrots? You didn't answer my question…"

"Oh, right... sorry, I got distracted... and uhm… I don't know. All the leads pointed out to this Klaus guy but well, he's dead so…"

"Well yes, but what if someone messed up with the evidence? That could be a dirty cop case!"

"Nick, we don't have that case anymore. Agent Jack Savage is taking care of it now, so let's move on"

"Move on? Okay, no, no. About a month ago you were so excited with this, and then suddenly you don't care anymore?"

It was the first time Judy wouldn't complain about loose case for the ZPD. In fact, she couldn't care any less.

"Well there are some things that are beyond our control. And I respect that. So.." she shrugged.

Nick sighed and reclined on his seat, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her.

"You're acting weird, carrots. In case you didn't think I'd noticed"

"What? I'm not acting weird. I'm just not being stubborn about it, and besides it's fine I think we need some vacations after the whole mass murder thing we had last year with that serial killer"

"I'm not talking about the case. I'm just saying that you're odd today. And well, lately you've been arriving a bit late, maybe not my kind of late but a few minutes after. And you never let even a second pass before checking in at work. Also, you're not drinking your hot latte, you're drinking pure black coffee and you're not waiting for me at Starbucks."

"Okay, okay" she rolled her eyes "I'm sorry about not waiting for you. I had a very busy week so I just drink coffee at home, so I don't waste my time. And why do you care so much anyway? You hate Starbucks."

"Because I like spending my morning routine with you" Nick shrugged and Judy felt her cheeks blushing. And thanked heavens it was dark enough so Nick wouldn't notice. "Ow you're all red"

Oh yeah, foxes have night vision.

"I am not! It's just... it's really warm in here" she covered her cheeks.

"Do you want me to turn up the AC?"

"We can't. The janitor said it's not working right now"

"Then do you want me to blow on you?"

"What?!"

He leaned in and just blew near her cheek, thing that made her shivered and just retract instinctively.

"Nick, what the heck, don't do that!" Judy complained. He chuckled, grinning a bit. She really hated the way he laughed, so sly, but so damn attractive.

"What? I thought you were warm"

"Well you're breathing is not exactly cold like the AC, so..."

"You're right... my breathing is hot, actually" she rolled her eyes "And so are you"

She turned her head to him again, half surprised, half embarrassed.

"Oh Nick, come on" she rolled her eyes, trying to act like that she didn't mind "Stop doing that playful flirt you always do"

"But I thought you liked the playful flirt!" he shrugged.

"I don't, and if you don't leave me alone, I will fill up a report right here about work harassment and give it to human resources" she said.

"Wow, wow, okay, carrots! Sorry, I really don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in ANY way" he smiled, but this smile was different; a cute warm one. "I couldn't bear to lose my partner's confidence. You're really important to me"

Judy sighed. Damn it, Nicholas Wilde.


End file.
